Every Star in the Sky You Are To Me
by CatMoonPrincess
Summary: Urahara and are back in SS together after many years of being exiled. What feelings will be revealed as they spend this precious time alone together at the Shihouin mansion again? Read to find out! - A very sweet story, not too much fluff, but very romantic; my first UraYoru fanfic ever written. Dedicated to a dear friend of mine. Enjoy. - Please Read & Review!


**Every Star in the Sky You Are To Me **

They were the kind of couple that would never need to be together physically to confirm their relationship; they never felt the need to be settled or tied down in one place together just to prove that they loved one another.

They were the kind of couple that would spontaneously elope, rather than have a big ceremony for their wedding with friends and family; they were this kind of couple, and naturally, as a result they were in fact the type of couple who would never show explicit displays of affection or flaunt their feelings in front of others.

They were this kind of couple – until they were alone.

Since the day he was allowed to go back to the Soul Society, Urahara Kisuke had been visiting there very often. In fact, much to Yoruichi's happiness, he'd even spend nights there with her, at the Shihouin mansion, just looking up at the stars; sometimes in silence, and sometimes just pondering on life and the way it used to be.

This was one of those days. Yet, somehow it felt different. Urahara and Yoruichi were on the grass outside, in the backyard of the Shihouin mansion, gazing up at the stars. Urahara was sitting upright, legs stretched out, leaning back on his hands, while Yoruichi was lying peacefully and comfortably on her back. As if taking in the beauty of each one, and amazed by how many there were, Yoruichi began to count stars.

"Five, six, seven..." Yoruichi continued.

"Hm? Yoruichi-san…what are you doing?" Urahara asked in a cutesy voice, making a feigned expression of pouting, but then smiled gently, looking down at Yoruichi, as she pointed at each of the stars.

"Kisuke…have you ever wondered why there are so many stars in the sky?" Yoruichi replied, gazing up at the stars in wonder.

"…Ah, I guess so….they are beautiful to look at, aren't they?" Urahara turned away from Yoruichi, to look back up at the stars again, deep in thought.

"Yes, well, I've always felt like I was like the stars in the sky. Hiding beyond the clouds; no one ever sees them during the day, but at night each one, shining brightly, and burning with intense passion..." Yoruichi smiled, softly.

She remembered when she was younger, how no matter what, more than anything, she wanted to shine brighter than the brightest star, and that one day, people would accept her for who she was, rather than just her noble status. She wanted to shine on her own – with her own abilities, her own personality, and in her own way, become the best she could be.

"When I was younger, I always felt like no one could see the real me. No matter how much I tried to make friends, or how much I just tried to be myself…no one accepted me for who I was…"

Urahara looked down knowingly at Yoruichi, and empathized with her as she spoke those words.

"…Yea…" He spoke almost too softly for Yoruichi to hear, as he looked back up at the stars again.

Yoruichi continued, as she closed her eyes, remembering. "…but for some reason, whenever it was night, and I had time to myself, I would train harder than anyone, and wish more than anything that I would one day become someone people could accept for who I was…and at those times, the stars seemed to shine their brightest too."

After saying this, Yoruichi opened her eyes, and then turned to Kisuke, who was still listening, while looking up at the stars.

"…then, when I met you, I realized I didn't need to shine brighter than any star…"

Suddenly, surprised by what she had said, Urahara turned to look down at Yoruichi again, and saw her smiling tenderly as she said these words, looking straight into his eyes with a great emotion.

"…because if I were the stars, every one of them would represent something about me, and would shine over everyone so that they could see how many wonderful sides to me there was…I would shine like the stars did that night, always shining their brightest, always as one…"

After Yoruichi had said this, there was a moment's pause before anyone spoke again. It was one of those moments that were neither awkward nor weird, but both of them had felt the tension that arose when Yoruichi looked deeply into Kisuke's eyes again. It's not that she was expecting a reply, but she couldn't help but wait…wait for something.

Just as she was about to say his name, Kisuke had said something again, in a voice that Yoruichi couldn't quite hear. _That's why I love you_, he thought.

"What?" she asked, looking at him, eyes wide open, with a quizzical expression. She then sat up and leaned closer so she could hear what he was saying.

Hesitant, he leaned back a little, embarrassed, as he spoke again "Ah, it's nothing. It's just that that's what I like about you…you were always every star in the sky to me." He said as he looked at her gently and smiled a meek smile. _You were always all the stars in my sky_, he thought. "You've always shined brighter than anyone…and that's why I lo-…what I love about you…"

"I see…" Yoruichi said. "That's what I love about you too, Kisuke." _That's why I love you too, Kisuke_, she thought. Hesitant at first, she leaned a little bit closer, and although surprised, Kisuke leaned a bit closer too and pulled her into a soft and tender kiss.

The two that would never show explicit displays of affection or flaunt their feelings in front of anyone else, had shared their very first kiss in front of the other that night.

And as the stars gazed upon the two, they shined brighter than they have ever shone before.


End file.
